


Just Rip It Off

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [52]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hiding Injuries, M/M, Slash, but they're in cahoots about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy and Jason are on a quest and do their best to avoid the infirmary afterward.





	Just Rip It Off

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Just Rip It Off || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Just Rip It Off

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love, hiding injuries

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Will Solace

Summary: Prompt: "Rip it off" - "like a band aid?" for Jercy.

Percy and Jason are on a quest and do their best to avoid the infirmary afterward.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ Just Rip It Off _

"Dude."

"Yeah...?", asked Jason confused.

" _Dude_ ", grunted Percy again, still staring at Jason.

"...What is it? Spit it out, Perce", huffed Jason impatiently.

"You have... kind of... a leech there", replied Percy disturbed.

Heaving a very exhausted sigh, Jason let himself fall onto a stone. "Fuck. Take it away...?"

"What do you mean 'take it away'...?", asked Percy, both eyebrows.

"Rip it off", elaborated Jason, gesturing wildly.

"...Like a band-aid?", asked Percy a bit mortified.

"I sure as shit ain't going to the infirmary to have Will rip leeches off me", huffed Jason. "Come on, just... be quick."

Wiggling his nose, Percy knelt down behind him. Taking a deep breath, he took the creepy black little thing and ripped it off, making a face as the thing came off. Honestly, the two of them had just been on a quick quest and accidentally crash-landed in a swamp.

"Okay. All good", stated Percy with a grin, just to have that grin die on his face. "...Jay, get out of your shirt."

"What? We are _not_ having sex at a damp swamp with leeches crawling around", protested Jason.

A blush crept onto Percy's cheeks at that. "Dork. No. I don't want to fuck here - but I think you have more leeches crawling under your shirt."

"No-o", groaned Jason frustrated and removed his shirt.

Despite the leeches, Percy couldn't help but appreciate his boyfriend's muscular back. He loved that back. There were still some scratch-marks from last night on said back, running up from Jason's shoulder-blades to his shoulders. It was only fair; Percy had a matching set of bruises on his hips.

"Okay. There's five more of them. Hold still, babe", ordered Percy.

"Make it quick", groaned Jason, covering his face with his hands.

"But babe, you never say that when I have you shirtless", drawled Percy teasingly.

"...You're not funny", grumbled Jason frustrated.

"Shut up, you love my witty personality", snickered Percy as he removed the last one. "There, all done, Jay. Now let's get moving so we can get home."

"Agreed", sighed Jason. "I swear, why did we agree to take this quest...?"

"Because we're idiots", stated Percy solemnly.

/break\

"Did your quest go well? I have the infirmary prepared for you."

Will was looking at them with that critical overbearing mom-look of his. Both Jason and Percy adapted their most innocent looks and shook their heads.

"All fine. No injuries", chorused both of them.

"...Then why are you in such a hurry to get away?", asked Will suspiciously.

Percy grinned like a shark and rested his spread-out hand on Jason's chest. "Haven't fucked in three days. Super horny. You get that, every time Jake is on a tinkering binge and you don't get laid."

Will still looked at them suspiciously, even as they fled to Percy's cabin. As soon as they were behind closed doors did Percy grab Jason's shirt and pulled it off.

"It got infected", grunted Percy and made a face. "Lay down on your belly, I'll take care of you."

"...I prefer it when you say that sentence with 'lay down on your back'...", sighed Jason frustrated and laid down, grunting when Percy straddled his waist. "Yep. That. I love when you do that, but when I'm facing the other way..."

"Who's not funny now?", asked Percy amused.

He winced as he started cleaning out the wounds where the leeches had latched onto two days ago. They had lost their backpack with the nectar and ambrosia _before_ their crashlanding in the swamp. And sure, it would probably be best to go to the infirmary, but both Jason and Percy had some issues with that. They trusted each other the most, so they always came to each other with injuries.

"Fu-uck", groaned Jason, fists balled around the pillow. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Percy."

"Sh, it's okay, babe. I got you", replied Percy gently, applying the ambrosia. "Just a bit longer."

Lastly, Percy applied band-aids, just to make sure. Smiling proudly, he kissed down Jason's spine before collapsing next to the blonde.

"That was _awful_ ", grumbled Jason.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy", snickered Percy. "C'mere, my strong, brave hero."

Sighing, Jason snuggled up to Percy, pulling his boyfriend so close that Percy's head was tucked under his chin. Both were pretty gross from not having showered in three days - not even after their unwilling bath in a swamp - but neither had the energy to leave and take a shower. All they wanted right now was the comfort of an actual bed and each other.

/break\

"No injuries, huh?", grunted Will as Jason and Percy left the cabin again two hours later. "Then what _exactly_ were those groans earlier? That sounded pretty much like 'fuck, it's infected and hurts like a bitch' - yes, I can distinguish groans like that."

Both Percy and Jason stared at him with large eyes. "Didn't take you for a voyeur, Solace. What can I say, Jason bottomed. And he's a wuss."

Jason sputtered and blushed at that, glaring at the cocky grin on his boyfriend's lips.

Will snorted and shook his head as he left. "Whatever lie helps you sleep at night, Jackson. Everyone knows you're a bottom."

Now it was Percy's turn to sputter and blush. "H-How would 'everyone' know that?!"

"...Kitten, you do know that you're _not_ quiet in bed, right?", asked Jason. "I think pretty much everyone at camp has heard a rendition of 'yes, Jason, harder Jason, fuck me, Jason' at this point."

"...You're sleeping in _your_ cabin tonight", huffed Percy with a glare.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my prompts I took on tumblr (visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for prompt-stuff).


End file.
